


This One Deserved It!

by summerdayghost



Category: Arkham Asylum (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley could always stand up for others but never herself. She didn't even realize she had something she needed to stand up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One Deserved It!

She just let the knife guide her as she slash, slash, slashed the filthy, dirty, rotten excuse of a man up. Knives usually weren't really her thing. Harley preferred to stick to her twin pistols and her mallet. This scoundrel, however, needed to be cut with something sharp. Jackasses like this reminded Harley why she even kept that jack knife strapped to the inside of her boot.

Her white gloves were beginning to turn red, but she didn't care very much. Instead she simply took great joy in the fact that he was bleeding. If he was bleeding, then that meant that he was probably in pain like he deserved.

All of the shallow cuts Harley had inflicted were nice, but he was missing something. The bastard needed a smile and she was going to give him one. She stuck the blade in the corner of his mouth.

Before she could give him a good old Glasgow Smile a hand wearing black gauntlets gripped her left wrist, "Harleen."

Harley sprung up and spun around half a revolution only to come face to face with Batman, "Hello Batsy! You really startled me!"

"Come with me." Batman ordered. Always so bossy.

"Wait! This one deserved it! He was battering his gal! I held him down while she ran! No one should ever treat their person like that!" Harley protested.

Batman began to drag Harley away anyways, "That was very noble of you. I agree that no one should ever treat their person like that, but I'm still going to have to return you to Arkham."

Harley bit her lip, "What about the monster? He could die without help! And I know you don't ever let people die!"

Batman narrowed his eyes, "Nice try. He'll live. The lacerations weren't that deep."

"Hmph." Harley pouted as she futilely attempted to cross her arms.

Batman let out a sound that could almost, maybe, possibly, be laughter, "If it makes you feel any better he'll be scarred for life… both physically and emotionally."

After a few moments Batman added, "I'm glad you're finally going to leave the Joker for good."

Harley's blue eyes widened, "What are you talking about Batsy? Why would I ever leave my puddin'?"

Batman stopped walking, "Oh."

"Oh?" Harley tilted her head.

"It's just that… I know it is hard and dangerous to leave an abusive relationship. Trust me, I know… but I thought that if you were willing to stand up for that lady and be so adamant about how no one should treat their person like that… I thought that maybe you would've been willing to stand up for yourself."

They spent the rest of the way to the asylum in complete silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I just love Harley. Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
